North Frequesuan Air Force
The North Frequesuan Air Force is the aerial component of the NFTAF and its third largest service branch. The NFAF has three main pillars: Defence Command, Strike Command and Support Command, each of which has a specific mission and each of which reports to the Joint Air Force High Command, which is headquartered in the Paragon. Organization Bases As of 2016 the NFAF bases in use are: *Camp Kittyhawk AFB *Torberg AFB *Port Regal Air Station *Halisbad AFB *Rotherburgh AFB *Camp Murray AFB *Kruger Peak AFB *Thunder City AFB *Fortuna Belli Proving Grounds *Mount Kingdom AFB *Paradise Island Air Station The NFAF also has assets stationed at Camp Taylor on the Costa de las Cinco Muertes. Aircraft Attack F-111X Aardvark The F-111X Aardvark is a medium-range interdictor and tactical strike aircraft produced by Ralson Aerospace that also fills the roles of strategic bomber, reconnaissance and electronic warfare in its various versions. Developed in the 1960s and first entering service in 1967, the NFAF variants have been continuously upgraded and rebuilt. Several squadrons of the aircraft remain in service. These aircraft form the principal NFTAF air to ground attack element. The aircraft has been sold to several countries, including Indhopal. The most up to date incarnation of the Aardvark (the Aardvark X or XL) is fitted with F119 variant engines which enable it to supercruise at Mach 1.9 and reach a maximum speed of Mach 3.3. The aircraft has an AESA radar, a two man crew, two internal weapons bays and four pivoting wing pylons. F-120 Rafale The F-120 Rafale is a San Dorado-built twin-engined delta-wing highly agile multi-role fighter aircraft designed and built by Ralson Aerospace. The Rafale is being produced both for land-based use with the North Frequesuan Air Force and for carrier-based naval operations with the North Frequesuan Navy. It has also been succesfully marketed for export, having been sold to several Frequesuan countries. All NFT Rafale aircraft have been upgraded to the F7 standard which includes AESA radar, thrust-vectoring F119 engines which grants the aircraft the ability to supercruise, and a reduced radar signature through use of stealth materials. A naval variant (the Rafale-M) is available. F-171B Spectre ''' The F-171B Spectre is a highly advanced Mach 3 capable strategic reconnaisance / interceptor aircraft designed and built in Miratia by San Dorado-owned factories. The Spectre has a top speed of Mach 3.5 and a range of 5.500 kilometres, as well as a two-man crew, an AESA radar, a jamming system and an optional RISAR sensor package. The aircraft's maximum payload is ~5,000kg in a multi-purpose internal fuselage bay. The Spectre can carry a maximum of three long-range missiles on a rotary launcher. '''Mirage III The Mirage III is an aging supersonic fighter designed by Ralson Aerospace during the late 1950s. The aircraft was still in use by the air force of the Republic of Sabika at the time of its incorporation, and the NFAF inherited four squadrons of this craft, which were upgraded to the latest III/NG (Next Generation) standard. The Mirage III has a top speed of Mach 2.2 and is powered by a single turbojet engine. The III/NG variant is highly agile, owing to its delta wing, fixed canards and fly-by-wire system. It has five external hardpoints, carries two guns and is usually fitted with either rocket packs or Sidewinder missiles. The Mirage III is set to be phased out over the coming years. It will be replaced by the F-120. Category:NFT Armed Forces Category:Military Forces Category:North Frequesuan Trust